


A Phenomenal Night

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: AJ Styles - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: After AJ’s win at the ultimate thrill ride that is WrestleMania, he invites backstage interviewer Rachael out for drinks to celebrate. And with AJ there is no doubt the night will be anything less than Phenomenal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 and 3 are just pure smut! Let me know what you think please!
> 
> Happy Readings!

I’m sitting with some of the other women on the roster watching the match between Shane McMahon and AJ Styles. I can hear the other women talking about the show so far but I’m too concentrated on the match to contribute anything to the conversation. AJ and Shane are putting on one hell of a match; they have the whole arena exploding. I am even screaming and cheering on the inside, while trying to remain somewhat professional on the outside.

As the match drags on, I can tell that they are beginning to get tired. I know that it is coming close to a pin and I can only hope that it will be AJ to win. He has worked so hard for this and has earned this moment to win.

The minutes tick by, and I can only smile as I watch the final moments. Watching as AJ sets up for the Styles Clash. This is it, I know it is!

_‘1, 2, 3! He did it! AJ has beaten Shane McMahon! He has won at WrestleMania!’_

“Rach… Rach… Rachael!”

I jump at Nattie’s voice yelling at me, breaking my inner fan girl moment.

“Huh?”

“You need to go interview AJ on his win.” She says, quirking an eyebrow and pointing to the screen showing AJ still celebrating.

“Oh, right. Sorry, zoned out.” I reply, chuckling at myself.

Nattie gives me a knowing smile, “Sure, I bet you did. Now go do your job.” 

I stick my tongue out at her as I pass and leave the room. Laughing as I go meet up with the camera man to conduct the interview. I am beyond excited right now that I am the one getting to interview AJ, he is always so much fun to work with. So cocky and just all around hilarious, but he is especially fun when he is walking out of a match the victor.  
I stand in front of the camera waiting for AJ to join me,

“AJ, how are you feeling just having beaten Shane McMahon at WrestleMania?” I question AJ with a smile, holding the mic up to him.

AJ smirks down at me, blow eyes beaming with pride; I swear my heart skips a beat. He’s breathing hard, hair a little wild looking but he runs his hands through his hair to push it out of his face, and sweat glistening on his chest; is takes all my restraint from not jumping him right then and there.

“How am I feelin’ Rach? How’m I feelin’? Rachael, did you just see what I just did? I destroyed that fool McMahon! Hahaha! I proved just how phenomenal I am. That I am the real face that runs the place; I am the champ that runs the camp. I proved that I am the reason anyone watches Smackdown! And I proved that I deserve another, fair, one on one chance at the WWE World Title.”

AJ exclaims, throwing his arms out to stress his point. My smile grows as I hold back a laugh at his self given nicknames.

“To answer your question Rachael,” he continues, staring me straight in the eye, as he southern drawl comes out thicker, “I’m feelin’ on top of the world right now. In fact, I’m feelin’ so great, how ‘bout you ‘n I go out for drinks after the show?”

My smile drops and I just gawk at him in shock and confusion,

“W-what?”

“Yeah, what’d ya say? Go celebrate my win with me?” AJ smirks, making me feel weak in the knees.

“Oh, um… yeah, okay?” I’m barely able to stutter out, my brain still trying to process what is going on. 

“Great, catch ya later Sweetheart.”

AJ proceed to wink at me as he walks away, leaving me completely dumbfounded. I look over to the camera man wondering if he knows something I don’t. But he just shrugs and moves on. 

_‘The hell just happened here?’_

I shake my head with a sigh and head back to the other woman to finish watching the show until I was needed again. 

Walking into the room, the women in the room turn their heads to me,

“What?” I ask a little scared from the looks they are giving me.

“Oh don’t what us girl, you know what.” Foxy says, crossing her arms. 

Bowing my head to hide my blush, I shuffle over to one of the empty seats, trying to play it cool, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

They go quiet for a second before they all break out in squeals, screaming out, “You’ve got a date with AJ Styles!”

“You get it girl,” Foxy adds at the end.

I can feel my whole face flush, “Shut up, I do not. He probably was just joking with me and didn’t mane any of it. He jokes, that’s just how he is.”

Nattie, Foxy, and Alexa try to argue with me, saying that AJ was being serious. I keep shutting them down, not wanting to believe for a second he could have actually meant it when he asked me to drink. Why would AJ Styles want to go out with me of all people? Come on now, be serious here. I’m a lowly interviewer and he is a major superstar known worldwide in the wrestling world. 

WrestleMania comes to an ends and I have a few more interviews to do before I am free to leave.

As I head back to the dressing room to grab my bags and leave, I notice someone standing by the door,

“AJ?” I ask with confusion in my voice. 

He smiles as I approach and I see that he has both mine and his bags next to him. Who in the world gave him my stuff? I bet it was Foxy.

“Hey, ya ready to go Sweetheart?”

I cock my head to the side, “Go? Go where?”

His eyebrow goes up as he stands up straight, with his hands in his pockets. I force my eyes to remain on his face, trying desperately to not stare at his arms in his muscle shirt, or the way his jeans fit snug on his thighs, or even how his jeans do nothing to hide the obvious bulge between his legs… Okay, so I looked, sue me; the man is like sex on two legs. So many dirty thoughts run through my head just looking at him. 

My eyes slowly rise up to meet his blue orbs,

“Drinks, remember? You’re goin’ to help me celebrate my victory. Or did ya change your mind?”

I quickly shake my head, lowering my eyes to the floor, “No, I didn’t change my mind! I… I just didn’t think you were serious about actually going with me. Figured you’d rather go with the guys or something.”

I mutter, suddenly feeling very self-conscious with his eyes on me. Rubbing my arm, I shift my weight on my feet, waiting for his response. 

I feel AJ take my chin between his finger’s lifting my head up with his face close to mine, “Now why would I joke about something like that baby girl? Been wantin’ to ask you out for months now, just took me winnin’ at WrestleMania to get the courage to do just that. I didn’t waste the opportunity to get into WrestleMania, and sweetheart, I ain’t wastin’ a chance to have you to myself in a secluded booth, away from pryin’ eyes, something I’ve wanted a long time now. Now, do I sound like I’m jokin’ baby girl?”

“No Da…Sir… AJ!”

Damn it, he makes me so tongue tied, nervous, I hope he didn’t catch my slip, but him calling me sweetheart and baby girl, it is just doing things to me, I can’t help it. And from that glint in his eyes, I know he can tell the effect he has over me. I gulp, unsure of is reaction to my slip.

“Come along now sweetheart, the night is ours, and I promise you ain’t goin’ to regret comin’ out with me tonight.”

I’m left speechless, only able to nod as I watch him grab our bags, and with one hand on my lower back, guiding me to his car. Oh I think my night is going to get much more interesting.


	2. Chaper 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get steamy! And Aj is letting out his inner Dom!

AJ keeps his word about having me to himself. Once we get to a local dive bar, AJ finds a corner booth that is fairly secluded and away from the majority of the people there. He instructs me to sit in the booth first and then he slides in next to me, sitting so close to me I can feel his body heat radiating off of him, the smell of his cologne invade my senses. Oh God he smells good, I can’t place what it is he smells like, but I love it. AJ places his arm on the back of the booth, basically around my shoulders. He just has this presence about him that makes my wants to melt into him… or drop to my knees and take his hard cock in my mouth. Whichever the situation calls for.

 _‘No, do not have any of those types of thoughts Rachael. Behave. Or at least wait until you’re back in your hotel room.’_ I mentally scold myself.

“So Rachael, tell me a little ‘bout yourself.” AJ asks me as we wait on our drinks.

I give a small chuckle, playing with one of the napkins on the table, “I thought this was supposed to be about you and your win tonight?” 

“I am celebrating. I’m celebrating by getting’ to know the girl I have had my eye on for months. No better way ta celebrate a victory than ta get the girl.”

My head snaps up to his, our eyes locking on to the other. The gleam in those blue eyes on his makes me thankful I’m already sitting down, or I might have just collapsed right then. He has the look of a predator about to eat his prey. I clinch my legs together as the image pops into my head of AJ’s head buried between by thighs. His tongue lapping at my clit; fingers pounding my cunt edging my closer and closer to an orgasm but not letting me cum no matter how much I beg him. Oh, and the feel of his beard scrapping the inside of my thighs, leaving a burn there that will have me thinking of him for days later.

I let out a soft whimper, my fingers gripping the edge of my skirt tightly as my heart pounds in my chest, my pussy throbbing with need. I quickly look away and close my eyes, Oh God; I hope he didn’t just hear me.

“Darlin, you alright?” AJ questions, his voice thick with concern and something else.

I force myself to look back up at him and I feel all air leave my lungs. His eyes are no longer a bright crystal blue. Instead they are dark, blown wide with lust. I can see his hand balled up in a fist like he is trying to control himself from doing something. Could… could he actually want me just as much as I want him? Let’s test this, shall we?

“Y-yes Sir.” I whisper, blinking up at him as innocently.

Lord what is the man actually doing to me? I feel like a blushing virgin.

“Oh Darlin,” he groans out, “you’re gonna hafta stop with calling me Sir. Or drinks are goin’ ta turn into somethin’ much more.” 

His southern drawl coming out thicker, his voice husky and that only adds to his sex appeal. And because of this, I can’t seem to stop myself for egging him on; wanting to know just want it is he will do.

“But Sir, what if I want more?” I ask as innocently as I can muster, biting my bottom lip.

AJ lowers his head so her lips are next to my ear, his free hand resting on my bare leg, just above my knee,

“Well then you better be a good girl and do as I say. Can you do that? Be a good girl for Daddy?” he growls in my ear.

I don’t even try to stop the whimper from falling from my lips, the shiver running up my spine,

“Yes Daddy. I’ll be your good girl.”

He smiles down at me, “Good, now drink your drink. That is your only one tonight, understand?”

I nod slowly, “Yes Daddy.”

And just like that, AJ is back to his regular self and we fall into a fairly easy conversation, getting to know one another better. Learning about the other on a more personal level rather than professional. I find it so easy to talk to AJ, and find myself relaxing much more the longer we talk and laugh, and drink. The entire time we are talking, AJ’s hand never leaves my leg, unless it is to take a drink of his beer. And then it goes right back to my leg, going up a little higher each time, getting closer to my wet and aching cunt. 

I begin to squirm, desperate for him to touch me. I want to feel his thick fingers buried deep in my pussy, curling his fingers as he thrust hard and fast, his palm slapping against my clit. I want him to make me see stars as I cum all over his hand. 

I’m so lost in my fantasy, I do not notice how AJ as turns his body towards me, pushing up closer to me,

“Rachael baby, come back to me; I’ve lost ya sweetheart.”

His husky voice brings me out of my thoughts, and I stare up at him through hooded eyes. I can’t take it anymore, I need him so, so bad.

“Daddy please… please touch me. I’ve been a good girl haven’t I? Please Daddy…”

AJ gives a low hiss, eyes darkening. “Yes baby, you have been a very good girl. And Daddy did win tonight, I think we both deserve a reward. What do you think?”

I nod, “Yes Daddy. Let me give you a reward for winning and beating Shane.”

My hand goes to his crotch, rubbing over his hardening cock but he stops me and I pout at him. AJ just laughs, 

“Trust me baby, there will be plenty of time for that. But first, Daddy wants to see you cum for me. I want to make you cum right here in front of all these strangers.”  
As he talks his fingers lightly trace over my slit through my soaked panties. I gasp, unable to find the words as my hips jerk into his touch. He smirks, enjoying my body’s reaction to his touch,

“I need ya to use your words Darlin. What’d ya say? You want Daddy to make ya cum?”

I gaze up at him with lust filled eyes, “Yes Sir, please make me cum. I want to cum for Daddy.”

With a growl, his head dips down, capturing my lips in a bruising kiss, distracting me from his hand between my legs long enough for him to push my panties to the side as two fingers, find my wet and swollen clit. I give a small yelp into his kiss when I feel him lightly pinch my clit sending jolts of electricity through my body. 

I pull away from his lips, moaning, “Oh God… Daddy, please fuck me with your fingers. I wanna feel your big fingers in my little pussy.”

“Damn it, baby girl; such a naughty mouth you have on you. Daddy might have to put you over my knee. So wet for Daddy already, what must have been going through that pretty little head of yours to make you this wet?”

The two fingers leave my clit, and slowly slip into my ht cunt. I give a low whine in pleasure as I feel his fingers stretching me,

“Oh what a tight little pussy you have. Fuck that’s it baby, clench around my fingers, let Daddy know how much you love me claiming this pussy. Have you thought about this before? Thought about my fingers in this pussy, fucking you until you cum on my hand? Or do you think about my mouth on your cunt, drinking every last drop of sweet cum you have to offer Daddy. Mmm, bet Daddy could make a feast eating this pussy, making you cum for me till ya pass out. Would ya like that baby? Sit on Daddy’s face so I can make you cum so much you can’t stand?”

I can’t breathe, his words setting my body on fire. His thrusts become faster, curling his fingers in a come-hither motion, rubbing against my inner walls; his thumb pressing and teasing my clit. I whine, my head falling back as AJ begins to press his lips to my neck. I grip his hand, bucking my hips to meet his thrusts.

“Oh God… Daddy please…”

“You’re close aren’t ya baby? I can feel ya clenching around my fingers. I can’t wait to get my cock in this pussy, to feel ya cummin’ all over my dick. Cum for me baby, cum for Daddy.”

“D-Da-Daddy…Oh God AJ!”

I bite my lip to keep from screaming out, my body jerks against his hand. I squeeze my legs around his hand to try and keep him from moving, but he is too strong. AJ continues to move his hand, roughly circling my clit to drag out my orgasm.

AJ trace his lips back up to my ear, “That’s it baby, cum for Daddy like a good girl. Fuck, I love feeling this pussy clench at my fingers. You wish it was my cock don’t ya? Want me to fuck you with my cock, make you scream and let everyone know how good Daddy fuck’s you. Gonna cum in this pussy, claim it as mine, no one else can fuck you as good as me… No one gets this pussy but me. Understand?”

“Y-Yes Daddy! Oh god! Ah… ah… oh shit!”

AJ slowly comes to a complete stop and gently pulls his fingers out of me, and I watch as he brings them up to his mouth, tasting me from him fingers. He gives a low hum,  
“Hmm, my good girl tastes so good. I can’t wait to get a taste from the source.” 

He places kisses along my jaw, up to my lips giving me soft pecks as the hand around my shoulders runs through my hair. He whispers sweet nothings to me, holding my close as I come down from my high. 

AJ nuzzles his nose against mine, “How ‘bout we go back to the hotel now? You want this night to continue Rachael?”

I look at him through half lidded eyes and nod, “Yes Daddy, I want you, want your hard cock in my pussy, want to choke on your cock as you cum down my throat. I want you to pound your girl until I can’t walk tomorrow. Fuck my so hard I can still feel you during Smackdown. I need you Daddy… Please Sir, fuck me.”


	3. Final

Before I know what is happening, AJ has thrown money on the table and is pulling me out of the bar to his truck. From the passenger side, I watch AJ closely and I can almost feel the tension radiation off his body. I can’t help the sense of satisfaction I get knowing that I am the cause. In the time that I have known the southern man, I can’t recall a sing time he was not in control. Yet right now, seeing him with his jaw clenched and gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are turning white, I know it must be taking his all to not just pull over and fuck me on the side of the road.

The thought has me clenching my legs to ease the throbbing in my cunt. 

Racking my eyes over his thick body, I bit my lower lip taking in the way his muscles flex in his arms, thinking about how easily he could pin me down, using his strength to hold me in place as he pounds his cock in my pussy, calling me his dirty little slut. Moving down to his thighs, oh lord the dreams I have of riding those thighs. Dreaming of how AJ forces me to ride his jean covered leg, telling me that he won’t fuck me until I cum all over his leg. Whispering in my ear, calling me his good girl, his dirty girl; whispering promises of making me cum over and over again.

My eyes wander to the obvious bulge in his jeans and I can practically feel my mouth water. Having seen him in those tight pants he wrestles in, and having seen how hard he gets after a match, I have a good idea what those jeans are hiding. I want it, I want his cock in my mouth. To feel his hand tugging at my hair, forcing me to take more of his cock, fucking my mouth, groaning and growling until he is cumming down my throat.

I shift around in my seat, squeezing my legs together. Oh fuck it! I don’t want to wait until we get to the hotel. I need him to fuck me now. Maybe I can get him to break.

I scoot over closer to AJ, running my hand up his leg to rub his bulge through his jeans. I hear AJ hiss out harsh breath,

“Rachael? W-what ya doin’ Sweetheart?” he asks, glancing between me and the road.

Pressing up against him, I nuzzle my face in the crook of his neck, my lips grazing along the underside of his jaw, nipping lightly at the skin. I hear AJ give a sharp intake of breath followed by a low groan when I squeeze his dick.

“Sweetheart…” he questions almost breathless.

“I wanna make you feel good too Sir.” I mumble into his neck, “You made me cum so hard in the bar, I wanna repay you. Please Daddy.”

He sucks in his breath as I slowly, teasingly, undo his belt and zipper, slipping my hand into his pants to wrap my fingers around his hard cock. He jerks into my touch, 

“R-Rach, no-not while I’m dr-driving…Oh fuck…” he stutters with a pitiful attempt to push my hand away. “I-I gotta drive…”

“Please Daddy,” I whine, “let me make you feel as good as you made me feel. I wanna feel your hard, hot cock in my mouth. Make me choke on this dick. Make me swallow every last drop of your cum. I’m yours to use Daddy. Daddy please… I need you!”

I moan feeling how his cock twitches at my words. I love the feel of him, hot and heavy, throbbing in my hand. 

The truck swerves off the road and I get scared for a brief second thinking that we are going to crash and try to pull away. But AJ grabs my hand and holds me in place. I look around and see that AJ has pulled up on to an empty rest stop. 

Breathing hard, he grabs me by the back of the head, pressing his lips against mine. I melt into him with a sigh, letting him fully take control, his fingers gripping my hair in a tight hold. Though, he pulls away much sooner than I would like, his nose brushing against mine.

“What a dirty mouth my baby girl has. Maybe I should put you over my knee and blister that hind end of yours for being such a naughty little girl.” He drawls out.

I shudder as my cunt clenches from the thought. “Yes, punish me Sir. I’ve been so, so bad…” 

“Fucking hell!” he curses, pulling out his dick, “Enough teasing. Suck Daddy’s cock Darlin’. Show me that you can be my good girl.” 

I let out a moan that sounds like it is from a porno. Fuck, my fantasies are nothing compared to the real thing. Oh, I can’t wait to feel him fucking my senseless. I’m not going to be able to walk right for days.

Staring up at him, I find him watching me closely; arms out on the back of the seat, legs spread open. He gives me a smirk,

“Go on baby, suck Daddy’s cock. But at no point are you allowed to touch yourself. Understand? You touch that pretty pussy of yours once and I will not allow you to cum.”

I let out a pitiful whine at the threat of not being allowed to cum. Nodding, “Yes Daddy. I understand. I’ll be a good girl. Make Daddy feel so good.”

Leaning down, I give his cock my full attention. Running my tongue from base to tip, I swirl my tongue around the head, letting out a small moan tasting the pearl of cum forming on the tip. 

AJ curses under his breath, moaning when my lips wrap around the head sucking. Starting off slow, I take as much of him as I can in my mouth without having to force myself, loving the sounds I’m forcing from him. The grip he has on my hair tightens, 

“Oh fuck baby… yeah, take Daddy’s cock. Mouth feels amazing… God I’ve wanted ta fuck this mouth so bad since I first saw ya babygirl, really make you choke on this dick.”

I moan and squeeze my legs together to try and easy some of the throbbing between my legs. I am tempted to slip my fingers into my wet cunt, even though he told me not too. Must not disobey Daddy. 

I put all my attention into getting AJ off. I alternate between kitten licks and hollowing out my cheeks to work my mouth up and down his length. Bobbing my head faster to take more and more of him until I feel him hitting the back of my throat. 

“Oh yeah, such a good girl, sucking Daddy cock like his good little whore. Shit, take more, I know you can. Oh yeah, Daddy’s slut is going to choke on my cock. God, you’re so good at this. So desperate to have Daddy’s cock in your mouth, you’ve dream about this haven’t you? Answer Daddy!”

His free hand comes down hard on my ass, making me moan around his cock. I pull back, panting, a line of saliva running from my mouth to his cock. I am so thankful for waterproof make up right now, cause I would look like a raccoon right now if not for it.

“Yes Daddy,” I speak, jerking my hand up and down his cock, “I’ve wanted your cock for so long. I make myself cum at home thinking about you, about this dick. But none of my toys measure up to you.”

His head falls back, “God…. Damnit if Rach, we are going to talk about you and your toys. But fuck I can’t wait anymore. I need to fuck you. I wanna cum in that little pussy.   
Thinking about how tight around my fingers, I can only imagine how tight your pussy will be as you cum all over my cock. Milking me until you have every last drop in your greedy cunt.”

“Daddy please!”

I cry, sitting up, crashing my lips to his. I bury my fingers in his long, soft hair, pushing my body up close to him. Damn our clothes for being in the way, keeping me from feeling his hard body against mine. Next time… Hopefully there will be a next time.

AJ grabs me by the hips, moving me to sit in his lap and pushes my skirt up to bunch around my waist. Moaning, I grind my cloth covered pussy against his cock. Loving the way he cock presses over my clit; I could cum just from this. But I want to feel him in me, stretching me, fucking me, ruining me for any other man. 

He breaks the kiss, leaving me panting to kiss down my jaw, to my neck, nipping and sucking along his path. I know he is going to be leaving is mark on me in more than one way. I’m so distracted by his lips on my neck, I don’t notice one of his hands gripping my panties before it is too late. The sound of fabric being ripped brings me back to the moment,

“AJ! What the hell! Those were some of my favorite!” I shout at him, trying to be mad, but it does not last long.

AJ attaches his lips to the skin just under my ear, kissing up to nip at my ear lobe causing me to melt,

“Don’t worry baby. Daddy will buy you more. Or, you should just start not wearing any panties, giving Daddy easy access to this pretty pussy.”

I shudder at his words, the head of his cock teasing the entrance of my cunt,

“Daddy please fuck me! I need you, so bad! I need your cock in my pussy!” 

Aligning his cock to my hole, he grabs my hips one more and slams me down onto him. I throw my head back, screaming in pleasure. I claw at his shoulders, struggling to catch my breath.

“Look at me baby. Breathe. There we go; you okay?” AJ questions, a look of concern in his eyes. Keeping still until his is sure that I am alright

I slowly nod, “So big… feel so good in me Daddy. Never felt so full, it hurts so good Daddy… Please, please move. Fuck me until I can’t move.” 

Growling, he buries his face in my neck, “I’m sorry baby, this is going to be quick. I’ll make it up to you, promise. Worship this gorgeous body the way you deserve.” 

I roll my hips, “Yes Daddy. Fast and hard now. We can take our time later… waited so long for this.”

His thrust up hard, causing my eyes to roll back as he does it again and again. Setting his pace, his guides my hips to meet his thrusts, 

“Damn baby, so fucking tight. Never gonna make ya wait again. This is my pussy now, Daddy gonna fuck you anywhere and anytime.”

Squeezing my ass with one hand, he makes me move faster. The other hand sliding between my legs as his fingers seek out my clit.

“Yes Daddy! AJ! Oh God you fuck me so good! This is your pussy! Fuck me whenever, where ever. I’m yours!”

The truck fills with the sounds of our moans and cries of pleasure, working ourselves closer and closer to release. Mouths come together in a flurry of teeth and tongues clashing together. 

I rest my forehead on his, “Please AJ, so close… Don’t stop, I need it. Ahh, ahh, oh God! I- I’m gonna cum Daddy… please, please may I cum?”

I whine out, trying to hold back until he tells me to cum.

He runs his hand through my hair, thrusting up faster into my pussy. I can feel his cock twitching, he is close. I clench around him, forcing a low groan from his lips,

“Damn baby cum for me. Wanna feel you cum all over my dick. Be a good little slut and cum for Daddy.”

He pinches my clit and that is it, I’m over the edge crying out as my orgasm washes over me. My cunt convulsing and clenching around him.   
“Holy hell! Baby girl, oh God yeah!”

AJ moans, shooting his cum deep in my cunt, his thrust coming to a slow stop. 

I fall to his chest, burying my face into his neck and closing my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck, shivering in his hold as I come down from one of the best, quickie, orgasms of my life. Fuck, think what he could do to me when he takes his time? 

“I’m gonna pull out now, okay? Careful now sweetheart.” He mutters into my hair, rubbing my back soothingly.

I let out a small whine at the loss of him, and weakly try to cling tighter to him, not ready to let him go.

“AJ…” my voice coming out a hoarse whisper.

“It’s okay Baby, I’ve got ya. I’m gonna carefully move you off my lap okay? There we go.” 

Though I can’t see him, I hear him moving around. I figure he is straightening himself out. He pulls me closer to his side, kissing the side of my head,

“Sorry babygirl, I don’t have anything to clean ya up with. Once we get back to the hotel, get ya up to my room and run you a nice hot bath, brush out your hair, get you in some comfortable clothes, then you and I’ll curl up in my bed to sleep.”

Sighing happily, I snuggle closer to him. I swear if I was a cat I would be purring right now. The sound of all that sounds heavenly. He really knows how to treat of a girl after mind blowing sex.

“I’d love that Daddy. Thank you.” I slur, fighting back sleep.

He chuckles at me, “Sleep now Sweetheart. I’ve got ya, and I’m gonna take good care of ya.”

And with his words, I contently fall asleep, me head lying over on his shoulder as he uses one hand to stroke my hair with the other on the wheel, driven up back to the hotel. So glad I agreed to drinks, I could not imagine a more perfect night.

It was simply phenomenal.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated!


End file.
